First Love
by shai-duck
Summary: Uchiha Sanosuke doesn't really care much for girls, except for one. What happens during Valentine's Day? Will he ever find out what Nara Nadeshiko feels for him? --starring Sasuke and Sakura's son and Ino and Shikamaru's daughter


"Matte, Sanosuke-kun!" a voice called from behind him.

Uchiha Sanosuke sighed. Otou-san had warned him about fangirls. That's why he always liked to go out with his friends, preferably Uzumaki Kenji. Unfortunately, today, Kenji had this thing he had to go to. Something about Neji-jii-san and his Hyuuga cousins.

As the only son of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, he had looks that nearly rivaled his father's at his age. Of course, Sasuke had been with Sound at fifteen so…yeah, but that was what Okaa-san told him. With raven hair and deep indigo eyes, Sanosuke was the exact mirror image of Sasuke, down to the pale skin and arrogant smirk. He had girls falling all over him left and right. In fact, he had taken to answering most of them with intelligible grunts, contrary to how he conversed with them before.

"Sanosuke-kun!" the girl's voice called again. He kept walking, pretending not to have heard. "Sanosuke-KUN!"

He frowned slightly. Wow, she was persistent. Wonder who she was. Tch. Like he should care.

"Uchiha Sanosuke, if you don't turn around right now, I'll kick your ass all the way to Sunagakure!" she threatened. "I KNOW you can hear me!"

Sanosuke cringed. Yikes. He should have glanced back. Nadeshiko was going to be so pissed at him.

Keeping an impassive expression, he turned around to see his cellmate glaring viciously at him. "What?"

"Well, thanks very much for turning around," Nadeshiko said, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Nara Nadeshiko, the eldest daughter of Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, was the best kunoichi from their year, and she was a year younger than all of them. With pale blonde hair in two pigtails and large purple eyes, she was very reminiscent of Ino-baa-chan, even inheriting her loud and stubborn personality. She was also a good strategist and was a tad lazy, probably from her father. She was a medic-nin and was apprenticed to Okaa-san.

"What. Do. You. Want? "

"I guess I won't tell you anymore. It's supposed to be from Saya-nee-chan and Sasuke-jii-san told me to tell you, but since you won't listen, I guess I'll be going to the hospital now. Sayonara!" Nadeshiko flipped a long blonde pigtail over her shoulder before stalking away.

A letter from Saya-nee-chan? Why didn't she say so? He would have turned around sooner!

"Oi," he called after her. The kunoichi just kept walking, her back straight. "Oi! Nadeshiko!" She was ignoring him! "Nadeshiko!"

He picked up his pace to catch up, but she also put on speed, keeping the distance between them the same.

"Nadeshiko!"

"Nadeshiko!"

Sanosuke sighed. He really didn't want to use his inhuman speed, but, hey, she asked for it. Putting his famous lightning speed into play, he immediately appeared in front of her, causing his childhood friend's nose to rebound off his chest.

"Itai!" Nadeshiko rubbed her nose, glaring up at him, but she couldn't stop the slight tinge of pink to rise to her cheeks.

"Give it now," Sanosuke ordered.

Nadeshiko started muttering under her breath about 'stubborn, egotistical pigs' and yanked a folded piece of paper from her side pouch. She thrust it in his face.

"Here," she told him. "And Tenten-sensei said that we're going to meet at the bridge for training."

Calmly accepting the letter, he eyed the Uchiha crest in the middle before flicking it open. His eyes scanned the words written in Saya's elegant script, and he felt the back of his neck turn red.

_Sano-chan!_

_How are you? Working in Suna is such a pain. I'm missing all the fun! Miki-nee-chan's been telling me all the gossip in Konoha and I'm impressed. Your fangirls are that many? Although it's sad that Nadeshiko-chan isn't one of them, isn't it? Oh, yes. I know ALL about your huge crush on little Nade-chan. _

_I know that Nadeshiko-chan brought this to you, because I specifically asked Otou-san to give it only to her. According to my estimates, today is February 13 ne? Tomorrow will be Valentines' Day. I'm sure Nade-chan will be thrilled if you would ask her to dinner tomorrow, even just as a friend. I'll probably be home by the time you get home tonight. _

_See you tonight! ^^_

"What's in it?" Sanosuke looked up and froze. He just KNEW that the red had spread to his cheeks by now. Nadeshiko was peering up at him with large violet eyes. She didn't seem to realize their close proximity, but he did. Their noses were just less than two inches apart, and he could feel her breath ghosting against his lips.

'_Aw, crud,' _he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nadeshiko frowned slightly when Sanosuke tensed. What did she do? After a moment or so, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. His breath was fanning across her face and she could clearly see the deep indigo hue in his eyes now. She was THAT close? Crap. She must look like a tomato right now. Kyaaaaaa! Don't think about tomatoes! Sanosuke loved tomatoes!

"Sanosuke-kun, what did it say?" she repeated, trying to keep her tone normal. When he didn't answer, she stepped away, glad for the excuse to keep a little distance between them. He couldn't know about her crush on him. It would ruin everything. She knew that Sanosuke-kun only spoke to her normally because she didn't have the slightest bit of interest in him. Or so he thought.

"Saya-nee-chan's coming home today," he told her, his voice somewhat strangled. What's with him? His cheeks were tinted with the faintest bit of red.

Nadeshiko held in a gasp. He was BLUSHING! Because of her! Could it be…?

"Come on, we better go or we'll be late for training," he said, walking in the direction of the bridge.

She sighed. "Yeah, sure." Tomorrow was Valentines' and her friends were all going to be out on dates. She was the only one left, except for Kaoru who didn't like anyone.

"Oi, Nadeshiko," he called over his shoulder.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming," she muttered irritably, picking up her pace.

"It's not that," Sanosuke told her.

"Then what?" she snapped.

Sanosuke's lips formed an arrogant smirk, making her heart skip a beat. "Are you free tomorrow?"

A million questions ran through her mind, but the only sound that made it out of her lips was a very inelegant "Wh-what?" This was a dream. She just knew it was.

"Nadeshiko, are you free tomorrow night?" he repeated, his indigo eyes amused.

"Y-yeah, I-I am," she stuttered. She mentally slapped herself.

The Uchiha's smirk grew wider. "Let's go out."

At that, her heart sank to her feet. Wonderful, a night out with the other people who didn't have anything better to do tomorrow.

"Sure. I'll call Kaoru-chan tonight then," she said, attempting a half-smile. "You can handle the guys."

Sanosuke's face fell a bit. "I meant just us."

"But isn't Kenji going to be out with Misaki-chan?" she asked.

"Nadeshiko." He sounded exasperated. "Just the two of us. Alone."

"Wh-why?" Great. She was stuttering again. "It's Val-valentines' tomorrow. Only c-couples will be out."

Sanosuke's smirk was back in full force. "I know."

A pleased flush rose to her cheeks, at least until she realized that  
Saya-nee-chan had probably put him up to it. After all, he had only done it after he read the letter.

"Not like I have anything better to do, right?" she told him coolly. "Fine."

"Dress casual. I'll pick you up."

"Not necessary. I know where the Uchiha manor is, thank you very much." Nadeshiko didn't know why she was being so cold to him, but she couldn't stop.

Sanosuke's smirk faltered. "Nadeshiko—"

She cut him off. "We should go. Sensei wouldn't be happy if we were late." She brushed past him, not looking back.

If she had spared the Uchiha a glance, she would have seen the crushed expression on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sano-chan, aren't you picking her up?" Saya asked her brother.

Among all four siblings, only Saya had inherited their Okaa-san's pink hair. Her eyes were a vibrant green, exactly like Sakura's and although her skin was paler, more like Sasuke's, many always mistook her for their Okaa-san. She was a medic-nin and although her chakra control wasn't as perfect as Mikiko-nee-chan's, it was sufficient.

"Nadeshiko said she could find the Uchiha manor just fine," Sanosuke mumbled. He hadn't dressed up much, but he still looked great. Shedding his black shirt and gray shorts, he had gone for a navy blue long-sleeved, high-collared shirt and white shorts. He wasn't wearing his hitae-ate, seeing as how he wasn't going to be training or doing anything ninja-related, so his bangs flopped over his face.

"Ouch," Saya remarked. "I guess she thought you were doing it because I asked you to." She pasted a smile on her face. "Don't worry. She'll be more cheerful later."

Just then, Mikiko came in, Hikari on her heels. Their youngest sister was holding a bunch of scrolls in her arms, her raven hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was most likely studying up for the upcoming Chuunin exams.

"Whoa, why the long face, Nii-chan?" Hikari asked once she caught sight of Sanosuke's face.

Hikari was a combination of Sasuke and Sakura's features. She had raven hair that brushed her slim shoulders and shared the same green eyes with Saya. She had just passed her Genin exam a few months ago, along with Nara Nakuru. Many underestimated her, due to her angelic looks, but Hikari's close friends knew just how cunning she could be.

"Shut it, Hikari," Sanosuke told her, glaring at her.

Mikiko grinned. "Touchy, aren't we? What happened? A girl reject you?" she teased.

Eldest daughter of the Uchihas, Mikiko was very similar in appearance to Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. She was tall and poised, possessing a grace that few could rival and even less could better. Her hair, which used to be long and straight, had been cut short and layered for convenience, while her ice blue eyes held the pride of an Uchiha. Mikiko was a member of the ANBU and the level of her chakra control was like the Godaime's. Only two surpassed her in that area, Uchiha Sakura, their mother, and Nara Nadeshiko, whose chakra control was something truly exceptional, better than that of their Okaa-san's.

"Yikes," Saya muttered.

Sanosuke, instead of smirking and retaliating, winced and averted his eyes.

"Oh my Kami," Mikiko breathed. "Gomen, Sano-chan. What happened?"

Saya, deciding to take the attention away from their brother, spoke up. "Miki-nee-chan, she didn't exactly reject him. Nadeshiko-chan accepted, but apparently, she thought that he only asked her out because I told him to."

"Ouch," Hikari murmured. She plopped down on the couch beside Sanosuke. "And then?"

"She refused to let me pick her up," Sanosuke muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sano-chan…" Mikiko laid a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Knowing you, you probably have something awesome planned out and I'm sure she'll enjoy tonight."

A knock came on the door, silencing any reply that Sanosuke might have wanted to say. After a few moments, Hikari got up and headed for the foyer to answer it.

"Konichiwa, Nadeshiko-nee-chan!" Hikari greeted, followed by a squeal. "Nee-chan kirei desu!"

"Arigatou, Hikari-chan," Nadeshiko's voice floated in, subdued.

"Nii-chan's in the living room. Come on," Hikari told the older girl, shutting the door.

Sanosuke sat up, his face impassive, but his eyes were on the doorway. Mikiko smiled slightly, sharing a look with Saya.

"It will be fine," Saya reassured her brother firmly. "She'll love it."

Her brother didn't reply, but he did relax a bit. And, that, Saya knew, was the most they would get tonigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sanosuke heard Nadeshiko and Hikari talking on the way back to the living room and he suppressed a sigh. Nadeshiko sounded quiet. It was so different from how she usually was.

"…in here," Hikari said, motioning the blonde to enter.

Oh…

Kami…

Sanosuke's eyes widened infinitesimally. Was that her?

Vaguely, he heard his sisters leave the room, Saya whispering a faint 'good luck' as she left. He couldn't care less. All his attention was on the young girl before him. She looked so different from what she normally looked like.

Nadeshiko had always been pretty, but she looked almost goddess-like as he watched her. She wore a lavender, long-sleeved top with pink nadeshiko flowers on the hem, paired with pale yellow shorts, showing off her long legs and flawless figure. Her sandals were flat and looked comfy. Her long, blonde hair had been let loose and was held back by a silver hairband. It hung to her waist, straight and silky.

"Konichiwa, Sanosuke-kun," she said to him, a soft smile on her face.

"Nadeshiko…" He swallowed convulsively. "If you don't…want…to do this, don't."

She laughed softly. "Baka. I want to; you're my…best friend." She hesitated at the end, but he didn't know why.

"Arigatou," he told her. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips. "Come on. Let's go." He took her hand hesitantly, leading her outside. "I hope you don't mind; we're going to be running a bit."

"I…can't run in these sandals, Sanosuke-kun," she admitted. "Gomen."

More fun for him then. He paused. "Nadeshiko…"

"H-hai?" she stuttered.

She gave a shriek as he swept her off her feet—literally. Sanosuke positioned his arms behind her knees and behind her shoulders. Her head rested against his chest, but she was stiff.

"Relax, you idiot," he murmured. "It's not far."

"O-okay." Her body gradually relaxed, but her hands gripped his shirt tightly. "You better not drop me." He could hear the smile in her voice.

As he ran across the rooftops and through the trees, Sanosuke could barely concentrate on anything but the girl in his arms. She was too distracting. Every breath he took, the scent of her hair—a mixture of lilac and rose—bombarded his senses and when she wound her arms around his neck—albeit a little hesitantly—he muffled a sigh. When she was this close to him, trusting him like this, he could pretend that she felt the same way about him.

"Ne, ne, Sanosuke-kun." Nadeshiko's voice was muffled against his shirt and she pulled away a little bit to look up at him. "Is it far?"

Sanosuke chuckled lightly. "Not really. We'll be there in a bit."

"Okay," she sighed, resting her head back on his chest, her face buried in his shirt.

He forced his blush to recede. Obviously she didn't know the effect she had on him, but then a guy can dream right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wind blew past her, making her face sting. She instinctively buried herself deeper into Sanosuke's arms, sighing contentedly. If only the moment would last forever. She didn't know how much time had passed, but it seemed all too soon when he began to slow down. Cursing his speed, Nadeshiko pulled away when he stopped and put her down. Was it her imagination or did he look a little regretful?

"Turn around," Sanosuke told her softly. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently spun her around. Her eyes widened.

The clearing at the edge of the hilltop was familiar to her, as it was to him. It was where Tenten-sensei had frequently trained them when the training grounds were full. Tonight, it looked almost magical. The small flowers which had sprung up amid the grasses gave color to the otherwise green environment. The trees shielded the place from view, giving a sense of solitude and privacy.

A blanket had been spread in the middle and a small picnic basket rested on it. A small pile of blankets was placed off to the side of the clearing. Nadeshiko felt a smile tug at her lips. Whatever he was planning for tonight, she knew it was sincere. He might not feel the same way about her, but even if tonight was just as friends, she was happy he asked her.

"What do you think?" Sanosuke asked her, his hands still on her shoulders.

Nadeshiko turned around to meet his gaze. "I can't begin to guess what we'll be doing, but arigatou, Sanosuke-kun." She hugged him lightly before grinning up at him.

"Nandemonai," he replied, his eyes unreadable. Sanosuke grasped her wrist, leading her to the blanket on the ground. "Come on." He sat down, motioning her to do the same,

A half hour later found them both sitting quietly, looking up at the starry sky. They had finished eating the food Sanosuke had prepared and the picnic basket had been put away. Nadeshiko closed her eyes, feeling the breeze playing with her hair and caressing her face.

"Oi," Sanosuke said quietly.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes, finding his face directly in front of her. Her breath hitched, a light pink hue dusting her cheekbones.

"Look up," he told her, drawing back. A smirk played on his lips.

Nadeshiko inwardly started bashing her head against a wall. Idiot! He wasn't going to kiss you, you moron! She suppressed a sigh, and followed his instructions.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Wow…" she breathed, awed.

The sky was a dark indigo, the exact color of Sanosuke's eyes, although she doubted he knew that. The stars were scattered at different intervals, twinkling brightly, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. From their vantage point, she could see all of Konoha. All in all, the sight was breathtaking.

A few minutes later, Nadeshiko spoke up hesitantly. "Sanosuke."

Sanosuke turned his head to look at her, arching an eyebrow. He knew that she only dropped the suffix when she was serious.

"I know Saya-nee-chan put you up to this," she told him, looking away. She didn't want him to see the tears that had gathered at the edge of her eyes.

"Aa." His voice was repentant.

"Why did you agree?" Nadeshiko still refused to look at him, the tears coursing down her cheek silently. "Yuuko-chan would have loved this place. She would have been happy if you'd taken her tonight."

To her surprise, Sanosuke's hand grasped her chin gently, turning her face to his. His face was blank, his eyes holding a flicker of guilt and…something else. Something she had never seen in his eyes before.

"You're being stupid," he told her bluntly.

She flinched, jerking his chin away from his grasp. That stung. "You should have taken her instead then," she said bitterly. "Ne, Sanosuke-kun?"

"Nadeshiko… why Yuuko?" Sanosuke sounded confused.

Hyuuga Yuuko was the only daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. She had the white eyes of the Hyuugas and the chocolate brown hair of her mother. She was a skillful weapon-wielder, graceful and deadly, and she never missed.

"Don't you like her?" Nadeshikoa asked him quietly.

"No." Sanosuke took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "You asked why I agreed to this?"

Nadeshiko nodded, not trusting her voice. Oh Kami, he was holding her hand.

"I…" He hesitated, running his thumb lightly over her knuckles. "Nadeshiko, you're my best friend and…"

A sickeningly familiar pain began radiating from her chest. She knew it. She was so STUPID. Nadeshiko tried to stop the tears from falling. He couldn't know about it. Their friendship… Nothing could ruin it. Still, that didn't stop her tears. She shut her eyes, a last attempt to stop crying, but it was useless.

A hand suddenly cupped her cheek, calloused fingers wiping her tears away gently. His other hand dropped hers and she felt a finger trace her lower lip. Silently, she opened her eyes and found him staring back at her, something soft and tender in his eyes.

"I agreed because of you," he breathed. A lone tear slipped from her eye and she smiled.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sanosuke leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed subconsciously, and wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer but made no move to deepen the kiss, and she was grateful for that. After a few moments he pulled away, his lips quirked in a small smile. It wasn't a smirk, and it wasn't a full-fledged grin either but it was enough to let her know he loved her.

"I love you," Nadeshiko murmured quietly, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck.

"Aa, love you too," he replied quietly, resting his head on hers.

Nadeshiko smiled to herself, snuggling closer. It was unlikely how they got together, and she liked it that way. She would have to thank Saya-nee-chan, but that was pushed to the back of her mind. Because right now, nothing lese mattered but him and she couldn't think of a better place to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
